Always Us
by rebeccag239
Summary: Set in season 5 what happens when Beckett gets some news that changes her life.
1. Another secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle that belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe

This fic starts at the start of season five and Caskett have got into a relationship. What happens when Beckett gets some news that will change her life, Caskett have been dating for a few months now but the twelfth don't know about it. I won't say what that news is till the end of this chapter in case it ruins this chapter.

Always us

Chapter one: Another secret

(Kate Beckett walked through the elevator door into the twelfth precinct with a huge grin on her face. She and Castle had got rid of all the baggage, and started a no frills relationship of going out and then making love to one another whenever they had a break in work. She smiled softly as she remembered the way Castle had brushed her brunette hair out of her eyes and smiled softly at her, the only way Castle could…)

"Beckett" a sharp voice was heard and Beckett turned around to see Gates walking towards her

"Captain Gates" Beckett replied "Sorry I was pre occupied" she replied and Gates stared at her before nodding

"I see" she replied "Well don't be pre occupied anymore. Have you seen Richard" she glanced at Beckett who started to panic. She hadn't told any of the team yet about their relationship, because after Slaughters involvement she had nearly been suspended and Beckett didn't want anything getting in the way of her job. But also she didn't want to lose Castle either so he had agreed to stay away till she was ready to tell everyone

"Castle won't be here for a few months. He decided to go with Alexis to Stamford. Help her settle in" Beckett replied. Gates thought for a few moments and then nodded.

"I understand" she replied "Tell him next time you see Richard that the twelfth sends Alexis our best regards". Gates then walked away and Beckett let out a small breath. She then sat down by her desk and wished that Castle would come in to give her coffee. They always called that their good morning kiss but now they didn't need that anymore. Becket t blushed but then mentally slapped herself, Katherine Beckett didn't blush. However she thought about what happened between her and Castle last night and the thoughts were more than enough to let the blush creep to her face

"Beckett?" she heard a call and saw Ryan walking towards her "Got a new case. Stolen motorcycle"

"I won't be a minute" Beckett replied but then felt her stomach lurching. She winced and Ryan glanced at her curiously

"Beckett are you sure you are going to be ok?" Ryan asked carefully

"I'm fine Ryan" Beckett said sharply but then felt the vomit coming back to her stomach. She shook her head "Take Espo and you two go. Don't tell anyone" she replied. Ryan shook his head as he ran off to get Esparto while Beckett made her way towards a nearest bathroom. However Ryan had a better idea. Getting out his cell phone he made a quick call

"Laney its Ryan" he replied "Listen I think you better get to the twelfth straight away. Beckett isn't feeling too well. And I think she could do with a friend"

"Where`s lover boy" Laney replied but realised she had said too much silenced herself. Beckett had let slip one night while Castle was out at a book launch that she and Castle had slept together but Laney was the only person she had told "I mean where is Castle" she replied and hoped that Ryan would take the slip as her pet nickname for Castle as she had called him that a few times jokingly to Beckett.

"He isn't here Laney" Ryan frowned "He hasn't been around for a few weeks now. Has Beckett said anything about a row between them?"

"Not that I know of" Laney shrugged taking her gloves off "Listen I'll just finish here and I'll be down there quick"

"Thanks Laney" Ryan breathed and then hung up. Laney shook her head as she slipped her overall off

"Oh Kate what have you done. They might have to know now about yours and Castles relationship" she smiled to herself

"Kate?" Castle called out as he walked into his apartment. He smiled softly to himself as he thought of his girlfriend and despite the fact he couldn't call her his girlfriend officially he knew he would be able to one day. Castle got out his cellphone from his pocket and was about to dial her number when Martha walked into the room from her bedroom upstairs in the apartment.

"Richard!" Martha smiled "I heard you call Becket's name. You just missed her" she smiled at her son. Martha had caught the pair one night but promised not to tell anyone. Castle could see the look in his mother's eyes and knew she was thinking one thing. Finally

"So should I try the precinct?" Castle glanced at his mother who pursed up her lips

"Darling maybe you should give her some space. You two have been seeing each other pretty full on from what you told me the other day. And since her job takes a lot of her time up maybe see each other in the evenings when Beckett doesn't have a case on. Anyway I better get going. I have a lunch date" she smiled walking out of the apartment. Castle sighed as he sat down on one of the sofas. Maybe his mom was right but isn't what was supposed to happen when you got together, be full on. But he did that with his first two marriages and look at what happened there. Maybe Kate did need a bit of space. Castle shook his head and decided to go and work on some new ideas for the latest Nikki Heat novel. He smiled and let his mind go into his fictional world, until Beckett returned from the precinct

"Kate?" Laney said quietly making her way towards the door of the bathroom. The door slowly opened and Beckett peered out her face white

"Laney" she said quietly "I thought I told Ryan not to tell anyone" she moaned before going back inside to throw up

"He was worried about you Kate" Laney replied "So am I, Its not like you to be ill. Have you told Castle?" she glanced at her friend who shook her head

"No" she said weakly "It might be just a stomach bug. I-I can`t she replied quietly

"You need to know for sure" Laney said firmly "I'll go and tell Gates you aren't feeling well and that you need the doctors then you and me will go and" she stopped not wanting to say the words

"A pregnancy test" Beckett finished "It needs saying Laney but Gates won`t let me."

"Well she won't let you go out throwing up. Come on just give me a try" Laney smiled at Beckett and she nodded weakly. Laney just smiled as she exited the bathroom and made her way to Gates office

"How much longer now" Laney replied as they sat in Beckett`s old apartment. Luckily she hadn't sold it

"Two more minutes" Beckett replied as she paced around the bathroom her boots clip clopping on the tile surface. "Laney what if you know its positive" she replied "I mean an abortion I cant. But my career"

"Well we will jump that hurdle when we come to it" Laney replied "For all we know it might come back negative. You ready?" she glanced at Beckett who came out of the bathroom and nodded. Laney then grabbed her hand as the two friends made their way to the pregnancy stick and glanced at it. Beckett spotted a pink line that meant she was indeed pregnant. She didn't know what to do as she looked at the stick again. She knew she was happy but what about Castle. And what about her job at the twelfth.

"You know writer boy needs to know" Laney replied and Beckett nodded. She placed one hand on her stomach and gave a small smile. Hopefully everything would turn out fine.

"Laney I`m not coming back." Beckett announced

"Well I thought we told Gates that already" Laney said surprised

"I'm going to find Castle. I need to tell him" Beckett said firmly. Laney nodded as she walked out of the apartment and Beckett gave a firm nod before herself walked out of the apartment

Next time

Beckett finds Castle but can't find the words to tell him. Will Laney get there before him? Also Gates starts to smell a rat about Beckett`s lie about Castle being at Stamford and decides to investigate

Anyway that was the first chapter. Hope you all like it. Yeah the news is Kate is pregnant but there's a long way to go yet. Anyway please review and I'll try to update soon.


	2. Revealing all

I do not own Castle or anything to do with it. That belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe

First things first I started this fic before the s4 finale so most things that happened there don't happen here. Beckett still has her job, for now that is, and the only thing that is the same is that Castle and Beckett started a relationship. Also thank you for the reviews I will take all your thoughts on board.

Always us

Chapter two: Revealing all

(Beckett ran through the streets of New York seeing if she could spot Castle. She had been to his apartment but it was empty.)

"The swings" the brunette thought to herself. She was talking about where she and Castle had talked at the start of the previous year and Beckett thought he might have gone there to think of their relationship. Beckett crossed the street and made her way where she could see the figure of Castle sat rocking back and forth

"What am I going to say though" Beckett thought to herself "Castle you're going to be a father. He could be scared off." Beckett thought for a moment and then nodded to herself

"Richard hi" she smiled softly to him. Since they had got together they had decided to call one another by their first names and whenever Beckett was at the twelfth to acknowledge one another by their surnames. Castle glanced up and noticed his girlfriend walking towards him

"Kate" he said softly as she sat next to him "I thought you were working?" he looked confused

"Gates let us go early today. I know" she smiled as Castle looked even more confused "Espo said she must be going soft but Ryan said maybe it was you going" Castle looked hurt

"I thought she was growing fond of me" the writer replied "Still if it makes your working life easier" Castle grabbed hold of one of Beckett`s hands "I only want to make you happy Kate" he smiled softly at his girlfriend.

"And you have" Beckett thought to herself. "Richard I have something I need to tell you but I can't tell you here. It isn't right. Are you stopping in tonight?"

"Y-yeah I'm only working on my next instalment in the Nikki Heat series and mom is out at some theatre presentation." Castle replied

"So I can tell you this news then" Beckett smiled as she kissed his palm. They couldn't kiss in public yet as nobody knew their secret "Listen I better get back to work" she added on and Castle looked up at her confused.

"But I thought you said?" Castle glanced at Beckett and Beckett froze

"Stupid pregnancy hormones" she thought to herself and she looked at Castle trying to think of a good alternative that she could use without giving herself and the secret she kept away.

"Y-Yeah I did but Ryan wants me to go through some of the case notes" Beckett replied "Is 8pm ok?" she added on and Castle nodded "Good" Beckett smiled at him as she got up off the swing, smiled again at him, and then walked away leaving Castle even more confused

"What does she want to say that she couldn't say in public? She`s going to break up with me" Castle thought as his face dropped even lower. However Beckett didn't know what was going through her boyfriend's mind as the only thought that was going through hers was nervous and excitement as she planned how she was going to tell him that he was going to be a father again.

(Gates strode through the twelfth. She was a lot happier since Castle had decided to go to help his daughter settle in at college. She never did like him hanging around. She frowned as she walked past Ryan and Esposito looking at a new witness statement and realised that Beckett wasn't with them)

"Ryan?" she looked at the detective who nodded at his captain "Can I speak for a moment" Ryan nodded and the two walked into her office

"Has Detective Beckett gone out of the twelfth interviewing that suspect?" Gates placed her glasses on her head. Ryan shook his head

"N-no. She left earlier as she didn't feel well. She and Lanie went to her apartment but Lanie hasn't come back yet." Ryan glanced at Gates as sometimes he made her feel intimated

"She didn't complain about feeling well earlier?" Gates raised an eyebrow

"She just started feeling sick and Lanie thought it would be best if she went home. Me and Esposito said Beckett should tell you but Lanie thought she should get home as quick as she could. Maybe you speak to Lanie when she comes back" Ryan shot a look at Gates as he left her office and walked back to Esposito who was talking to Lanie

"Gates is on the warpath about Beckett. You didn't tell her that you were leaving to take her home" Ryan hissed to Lanie

"I couldn't" Lanie shot a look to Ryan "She was throwing up that much. But if Gates wants to know I'll go and tell her. "Lanie then walked towards Gates office who was mulling her thoughts. Something wasn't right with this situation

"Captain Gates" Lanie walked into the office and sat opposite Gates "Ryan said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes he said you and Detective Beckett left the twelfth this afternoon as Detective Becket was throwing up. I just wanted to know if that was true?"

"Yes" Lanie nodded "She was throwing up all over the place. I know she should have told you but if you wanted to see vomit all over the place"

"Yes I get the picture" Gates screwed up her eyes "Just tell Detective Beckett to come into my office when she returns. Lanie nodded and walked out of the office but still Gates wasn't 100% sure about the whole story. Plus the whole story about Castle stopping in Stanford to help his daughter sounded fishy too. A week yes but not a whole month and Gates vowed to get to the bottom of it.

(Beckett gulped as she knocked once on the Castle apartment door and on cue Castle answered it)

"Come in" he replied as Becket walked into the apartment "Would you like something to drink?" he replied and Beckett shook her head

"Can I sit here?" she replied as she nodded to the sofa and Castle nodded sitting beside her.

"Castle when we first met I never thought we would end up together. But somehow somewhere along the lines we changed into the people we are today. And when we spent that first night together I don't think I could have been happier. But today I got some news. Something that is going to change our lives forever" Beckett looked up into his eyes

"She is going to break up with me" Castle thought "Just be brave Richard"

"I'm pregnant" Beckett finished off the sentence she was saying and Castle fell off the sofa. Beckett then got up off the sofa and crossed across to Castle who was holding his head and looking at Beckett confused

"Pregnant?" he croaked out as Beckett nodded

"I mean I have to go to the doctors and be confirmed but all the tests came back positive. I was scared at first but I know together we can do it." Beckett glanced at Castle who was still trying to come to terms but suddenly as it dawned on him and swept Beckett into a bear hug

"I'm going to be a daddy again" he whispered as Beckett placed her arms around him and then the pair started making out, however their makeout was to be interrupted by Martha coming home. She gave a smile to the pair and then proceeded upstairs as Castle and Beckett made their way to the sofa

"That was strange" Beckett said confused as Castle shared a guilty look one which Beckett noticed and sighed.

"She knows" Castle whispered "One night after you had left she worked things out as mother does but she promised to keep our secret. Also Kate I think we should tell the twelfth we are a couple now. We won't be able to keep this a secret for much longer" He paused as he placed one hand on her stomach as Beckett nodded

"I'll have to explain about my sickness to Gates and then I'll tell Ryan and Espo. But why don't we go back to what we were doing beforehand" she grinned as she placed one hand around Castle`s neck and started to kiss him again.

Next time

Beckett tells Ryan and Esposito about her relationship with Castle but not about the baby. How will they react? However will somebody else get to Esposito first about the baby news? Meanwhile Castle tells Alexis over Skype about their relationship.

Next chapter shouldn't be as long to wait as this one. So yeah until next time.


	3. The relationship revealed

I do not own Castle or have anything to do with it. That belongs to Andrew Marlowe and ABC

Onto the third chapter. Hope you are all enjoying it

Always us

Chapter three: The relationship revealed

(Beckett slipped quietly into the twelfth, a cup of coffee in her hands that Castle had prepared for her before she went in. She mentally prepared herself for seeing Gates and was surprised to see her office empty. Beckett slipped off her jacket and started to leaflet through the paper work. Ryan then entered the twelfth and was surprised to see Beckett at her desk)

"Beckett!" he exclaimed happily to see his friend there "I thought you were ill"

"Just a twenty four hour illness" Beckett lied smoothly. "But I'm better now" she smiled softly

"Oh ok" Ryan replied his brow furrowing. "Wait till Esposito sees you are back" he grinned

"Listen Ryan is Gates in today?. I need to speak to her about something" Beckett questioned Ryan. Ryan shook his head

"No" he replied "It`s her day off. Why what did you want to tell her"

"Nothing interesting" Beckett replied then jumped as Esposito came running over to her desk and engulfed her

"By the way Lanie was talking you wouldn't be in for at least a week. Am I happy to see you!" Esposito exclaimed in happiness

"Thanks Espo" Beckett slightly coughed but hid a faint smile. "Look can you two be free at lunch time. I need you to meet someone"

"Ah a new boyfriend" Esposito quirked an eyebrow and Beckett hid a smirk. How little did he know

"Maybe" she smiled as Ryan and Esposito looked confused "I`m going to see Lanie at the morgue see the dead body. Can you two check on suspects and see if we have any new leads?"

"But are you sure you're up to seeing the body. With you being ill and everything" Ryan looked concerned

"Bro it was just a slight throwing up bug. Lanie used to get them all the time, chicks do, If Beckett says she`s ok to see the body I trust her" Esposito glanced at Beckett who nodded back at him

"Thanks Esposito" she smiled as she walked away. Making sure the two boys were pre occupied she got out her cellphone and dialled Castle`s number

"Hey Castle. Look Gates isn't in today so maybe we should tell the team about our relationship. We will get to Gates when the time is right" she replied "Come in at lunch and tell Ryan and Esposito together. I love you too. Bye" Beckett placed the phone in her jeans pocket and decided maybe she should go and see Lanie at the morgue after all. Plus warn her about saying anything to Esposito about the baby. She wanted to tell the two boys when the time was right. Beckett smiled softly as she got inside the elevator and as the doors closed her face could be seen glowing softly. She had never been so happy

"Hey sweetie" Castle grinned as he settled himself in front of his labtop and a few moments Alexis`s red head appeared

"Oh hey dad" she replied "College is great I have had a few classes and my roommates seem really nice. How are you?" she questioned him who seemed to have a dopey look on his face "

"Me?" Castle questioned Alexi s who nodded "Oh I'm fine. Still working hard on the next instalment in the Nikki Heat series"

"And speaking of Nikki Heat" Alexis grinned wickedly and Castle swallowed hard. Was this the right time to tell Alexis about his relationship with Beckett?

"Alexis" he paused but was interrupted by Alexis squealing as he grandma entered the living area

"Gran!" she exclaimed as Martha came nearer the labtop.

"Darling how are you. Richard what do you do just sit where you are?" Martha replied confused. Castle nodded and moved away from the labtop screen

"I'll let you two talk for a while" Castle hurriedly said as he moved away from the sofa and made his way to his jacket where he fumbled for his cell phone. He then clicked new answerphone message and frowned when he heard Becketts message. Although telling the team now would be easier then when Beckett started showing and Gates wasn't in after all. Slipping his cell phone back into his jeans pocket he wandered back in the living area where Martha was laughing at something Alexis had just said.

"Oh speaking of your father here he is. I better go. Got a lunch date" Martha smiled as she blew a kiss to her granddaughter and left.

"What was that your grandmother was saying?" Castle replied confused

"Oh nothing just something she read at one of her drama groups!" Alexis replied

"Listen before you go I need to tell you something" Castle paused and Alexis looked confused moving closer to the screen

"Sure dad what is it?" she replied

"Well me and Beckett started getting closer after you left for college and well one night one thing led to another and… "Castle was stopped by Alexis shaking her head

"Dad I know about the birds and the bees. Plus I really don't want to hear that about my dad" Alexis rolled her eyes and Castle stifled a laugh

"So me and Beckett have started a relationship. I just wanted you to know first well after mom" Castle shook his head "You don't mind do you?" he said concerned and Alexis shook her head

"Dad you and Detective Beckett have had this all sexual tension thing going on for over four years. Personally I`m glad you two finally got together. "Alexis hid a smile which Castle returned

"Look I have to go. I`m meeting Beckett at the twelfth for lunch. I'll message you later in the week" Castle blew a kiss to his daughter who caught it at the other end then logged off. Castle then shut the labtop town and made sure everything was safe before locking the door to the apartment

(Beckett sat at her desk making notes on the latest case. Ryan had gone to interview a suspect and Esposito had gone to see Lanie at the morgue. Beckett nibbled her pen and sighed just as a pair of hands covered her eyes)

"Missed me" the voice teased and Beckett lifted them off to reveal Castle grinning with a brown paper bag

"Castle!" Beckett exclaimed but seeing his hurt puppy face she knew she couldn't be too mad at him.

"Where are the guys?" Castle said sitting opposite Beckett "Look Kate do you really want to tell people of us now?"

"Yes Castle I do What in six months when I`m showing" Beckett hissed "Look it's easier if I tell the two boys now and then when Gates returns and I solve a few cases it might sweeten her. Ryan and Espo won't tell anyone"

"But what about the baby?. Kate you can't really go out on stakeouts anymore what happens if you lose the baby?" Castle looked concerned

"Five months I won't Castle but" Beckett shook her head then noticed Ryan walking towards her "We will talk later" she hissed

"Castle?" Ryan looked confused "I thought you were still at Stanford?"

"I came back early" Castle smiled as Esposito also walked up to Becketts table

"Beckett can I talk to you?" Esposito glanced at Beckett who shook her head. Esposito frowned he knew about the baby from Lanie and he needed to make sure Beckett was doing the right thing

"Where is this mysterious boyfriend then" Ryan teased helping himself to some of Beckett`s sandwich "You teased me for long enough about Jenny"

"Ryan Esposito he`s there" Beckett smiled softly as both pairs of eyes turned towards Castle

"Castle?" Ryan raised an eyebrow "Took you two long enough" he smiled

"Look we want you two to keep it a secret for a while" Castle frowned

"Especially from Gates" Beckett replied taking hold of Castle`s hand and squeezing it slightly

"Sure" Ryan nodded walking up to Beckett and hugging her slightly, Esposito however hadn't said anything

"What do you think Esposito?" Castle glanced at his friend

"Oh great news bro" Esposito smiled. Castle then stood up.

"I better get going. Really I shouldn't be here" he laughed as he softly kissed Beckett then made his way to the elevator, When he was out of earshot Esposito turned towards Beckett

"Lanie told me" he replied "About the baby. Look Beckett I`m happy about you and Castle hooking up but a baby. Are you sure?" he glanced at his friend who nodded

"I am Javier" she replied and Esposito flinched when she called him by his full name "Look I know I have had reason not to trust Castle in the past but now things have changed. And I want to have his baby" she exclaimed her eyes flashing

"Ok" Esposito nodded looking down at the ground then slightly hugging Beckett "I'm sorry for doubting you, And I am happy really I am" he grinned at Beckett who grinned back

"I`m going to go into the lost and found for a few hours. Keep me out of mischief "she laughed as she walked away. Esposito looked at Beckett walking away and he also walked to the mess room.

Next time

Gates returns and Beckett explains her and Castles relationship to her. She then asks Beckett to go on a dangerous mission and Beckett agrees while Martha questions Castle about the baby

Hope that was ok. The next chapter shouldn't be so long coming out.


	4. A dangerous mission

I do not own Castle or anything to do with it. That belongs to Andrew Marlowe and ABC

Onto chapter four. The story picks up a bit of pace now so hope you all enjoy

Always us

Chapter four: A dangerous mission

(Beckett looked across the room to spot Gates heading into her office and the brunette sucked in a breath, She and Castle had agreed that she should inform Gates of their relationship, despite if she liked it or not, but keep the baby news quiet for the time being. Beckett got up out of her chair and made her way to Gate's office slightly knocking)

"Come in" Gates ordered and Beckett entered the office "Oh hello detective Beckett. Better I see" she replied and Beckett nodded

"I am" she replied "Captain Gates you will be pleased to know that Castle has returned from Stanford" she stopped for a moment to let Gates digest the information

"I see" she replied "Well I suppose he can come back just as long as he helps out with the case and doesn't just hang around doing nothing" she lifted her eyes over her glasses "Do you understand what I mean detective Beckett" she replied and Beckett nodded

"Captain Gates I understand but the problem is me and Castle aren't just partners anymore" she said stumbling over her words "W-We are in a relationship. So really the problem is that" Beckett started to say but was interrupted by Gates

"So you think it is ok if he hangs around here like he used to. Making mistakes getting MY team into trouble. I know you care for him Detective Beckett but not everyone works with their boyfriend or girlfriend, and that maybe some time alone might be good for the pair of you. Understood" Gates stared hard at Beckett who nodded slowly but surely

"I understand Captain Gates" she whispered but inside Beckett was angry. However she couldn't walk out of the twelfth she had her unborn baby to think about. She knew Castle could provide for her but Beckett was a proud woman and she wanted to provide for herself too

"Good" Gates nodded "Now I understand we have an undercover drug smuggling squad in our midst. Ryan found some information yesterday. So I want you and Ryan to go out to the heist and arrest the two suspects"

"What about the baby" Beckett thought "I mean if I was still in the car then I would be ok but actually confronting two well-known drug squad members"

"Detective Beckett" Gates barked and Beckett looked up to see Gates watching her.

"Sorry" she replied "Sure" she nodded as Gates gave her a sharp look back as Beckett exited her office. Breathing slightly she headed towards the nearest bathroom and locked herself in the nearest cubical crossing her fingers slightly and hoping that everything would go ok. Because as surprising as this baby was to her and Castle she didn't want to lose it.

"Sweetie?" Martha walked into the living area where Castle was sat on the sofa busy typing up the latest chapter in the Nikki Heat series "We need to talk" she said seriously

"Now what have I done now mom. Because I think I have been a good boy lately" Castle broke out into a grin as his mother gave him a stern look

"Now I know as your mom I shouldn't really be talking to you about these things but" she sighed as she turned to face Castle "I overheard you and Beckett talking the other night. About your baby" she glanced at Castle and Castle knew the secret was out

"Don't worry Beckett isn't having an abortion, I mean we are both grown adults on good wages and I am going to do the decent thing and stand by her so if you are here to lecture me about that don't. I love Kate and I am going to love our unborn child as well" Castle started to say but was interrupted by Martha

"No Richard but what happens if she goes out and gets shot again. Or kidnapped. Or some other unknown reason that makes her lose the baby. Darling I really think you should tell Captain Gates and the rest of the team so that Kate can spend her time here" Martha explained to her son

"Don't you think I have explained that to her but Kate is stubborn, hell that's one of the reasons I fell for her so much. However she isn't stupid either and she knows that when the time is right to stop going out she will. She won't put our baby in danger I know that much" Castle shot his mother a look who gave a soft smile

"Anyway congratulations. People may think it is a bit early but I`m going to be a grandmother again. Didn't think I would be able to say that again not at my age" Martha looked wistful. Castle was going to say something else but Martha slinked out of the living room before Castle could get his words in. Castle just shook his head as he continued to type when suddenly there came a vibrating from his coat pocket. Castle sighed and picked his cellphone up from his pocket and smiled when it was from Beckett

Work`s boring without you. Told Gates but she isn't budging. I'll try to win her over soon.

Beckett

(Castle gave a wide grin as he texted a message back saying how he couldn't wait until she came home from the twelfth. He then slipped his cellphone back into his coat pocket and went back to typing out the latest chapter not knowing how his fears about the baby could soon be coming true. However Castle remained blissfully aware as he continued to type on his laptop while Martha practised some theatre production piece she was in upstairs in Alexis`s bedroom which she now used as a dressing room while Alexis was at college)

(Beckett shivered as she stood next to Ryan and Esposito wind blowing her hair and she clutching her gun tightly. Ryan opened the door of the warehouse and shined his torch around to see if there was anyone there)

"It's weird without Castle around" Esposito commented glancing at Beckett who gave him a slight glance

"I suppose we have to do what Captain Gates says but I miss his snarky comments" Ryan agreed with his best friend

"I mean sometimes he was useful" Esposito gave a sharp laugh as they made their way into the dingy warehouse Ryan at the front and Esposito just in front of Beckett who shivered and placed one hand on her stomach

"You ok there Beckett?" Ryan shouted to her

"I'm fine Ryan" she replied her voice echoing through the warehouse and Ryan gave a sharp nod. Shining his light he couldn't see anyone or anything then the trio carried their way through the warehouse. As they got deeper inside the warehouse the light started to fade from Ryan`s torch. Suddenly they reached an open space and Ryan noticed three boxes lying in the middle of the warehouse

"Bingo!" Esposito grinned running towards the boxes but Ryan pulled his friend back by his collar

"What do you think you are doing? This could be a trap" Ryan hissed

"Bro this could be the evidence that we needed that the tip off sent us. I`m not taking no chances" Esposito gave a grin as he shrugged off Ryan`s hold and walked quickly towards the boxes. But just as Ryan feared as soon as Esposito reached the boxes there came a shout and two men jumped out of the shadows pointing guns at the pair and Beckett. Esposito however pointed his own gun

"Now now put the gun down and everyone will be fine" the taller of the men smirked

"No" Esposito shook his head and the first man just shook his head again but this time sarcastically

"Well then won't that be a pity. Ill guess we will have to take the girl first" the second man ran towards Beckett who seemed to be frozen in shock however she grabbed her gun and pointed it at the man

"If you move another inch I'll shoot" she threatened the pair while Ryan and Esposito were the ones now to be frozen

"Beckett don't" Ryan whispered while the first gunman stood lurking waiting for a move. However at that precise moment Beckett felt a stabbing pain and trying to ignore it couldn't. She collapsed to the ground while the two gunmen seeing their chance ran down the exit.

"Ryan you try and catch them, ill ring for an ambulance for Beckett" Esposito explained. Ryan shook his head but the look Esposito sent him knew they needed to catch them, Gates would be furious if they didn't.

"I'll be fine with Beckett" Esposito hissed. Ryan shot one more worried look at Beckett but then set off at a run to the exit while Esposito got out his cellphone and dialled for an ambulance while keeping his trained eye on Kate. He knew about the baby unlike Ryan and placed a hand on his friends head hoping that the ambulance would come quickly. He then got his cellphone out again as he had another important phone call to take care of.

Next time

Kate gets rushed to hospital as Esposito makes an important phone call to Castle. Gates gets wind of the collapse and puts two and two together leaving her to make an important decision and also for Castle and Beckett to take a step closer in their relationship too

Hope you all enjoyed that. I can't tell you if the baby will be ok or not as that will give away the ending of the story but everything will be brought together next chapter.


	5. A drastic decision

I do not own Castle or anything to do with it. That belongs to Andrew Marlowe and ABC

Carrying on from last chapter's cliffhanger what will happen next!

Always us

Chapter five: A drastic decision

"Pick up pick up" Esposito muttered as he tapped his hand against the stone of the warehouse wall. He had rung for an ambulance and he was now ringing Castle. A few moments passed before he heard the writer's voice at the other end of the phone

"Esposito?" Castle said surprised

"Castle its Beckett" Esposito swallowed "We were in a drugs operation and she confronted two of the gang but then she collapsed. Ryan has gone to find the gang" Esposito was interrupted by Castle

"What I mean is she ok" Castle was talking fast but he knew he had to talk calmly. For all he knew nobody apart from his mother knew about the baby

"I-I don't know" Esposito swallowed "She`s breathing but she`s unconscious. I rang for an ambulance which should be coming soon" Esposito glanced to the warehouse door to see Ryan running in and knew he had to hang up soon "Listen Castle the ambulance is here. I better go"

"I'll be as quick as I can" Castle promised before hanging up and Esposito turning to face his partner

"They got away" Ryan said flatly "Gates won't be happy about this for sure"

"What the gang or Beckett" Esposito replied but Ryan shot his partner a look, clearly this wasn't the time for jokes. Ryan kneeled down beside Beckett and checked her pulse again

"Still there" he replied "At least that`s something"

"Listen Ryan I need to tell you something. About Beckett" Esposito replied. Ryan turned towards Esposito ready to listen to his friend when there came shouting and the pair turned to see four or five ambulance men running with a stretcher

"This the young lady you rang about" one of the men asked Esposito while two of the others checked Kate over

"Y-Yeah Kate Beckett we were undercover and she suddenly collapsed" Esposito replied

"Kate can you hear me" one of the ambulance crew called out but there was no motion from Beckett

"Any allergies or problems we should know about" one of the men asked Ryan who shook his head. The two ambulance crew picked Beckett up and placed her on a stretcher before wheeling her out of the warehouse and into the ambulance

"You two can follow us to the hospital" the main crew member replied as Ryan and Esposito walked out of the warehouse and into the patrol car they came to the hospital in

"Ryan before we go I need to tell you something. I really should have told you this beforehand but Beckett didn't want anyone to know. She`s pregnant. With Castle`s baby. And I think the ambulance crew should really know" Esposito replied not noticing the look on his partners face as he jumped out of the car and ran towards the ambulance leaving Ryan there in slight shock

(Castle ran through the hospital wards looking for the reception area. Finally he found it and ran towards it. Luckily there were no queues)

"Hi I`m looking for Kate Beckett. She was admitted today after collapsing. I was wondering if you had any information" Castle paused almost out of breath

"Say you're the famous writer Richard Castle. My daughter is obsessed with your Nikki Heat series. Could I have an autograph?" the receptionist smiled

"Sure" Castle nodded getting hold of the paper and squiggling an autograph before handing it back to the receptionist

"So what is your relation to Miss Beckett" the receptionist smiled "Sorry getting too personable" seeing the look on Castle`s face "Miss Beckett is in room three" she replied

"Thank you" Castle nodded walking quickly towards the room then realised that Ryan and Esposito were standing outside it

"Hey guys. Can I go and see Beckett?" Castle replied as he realised the two men were looking stony

"Gates is there. Seems the ambulance men rang her in advance. "Esposito pointed towards the room where two loud voices could be heard

"I didn't even want to go on the stakeout anyway" Beckett`s voice shouted "Now I have two mouths to feed and keep safe"

"Is she really saying this" Castle thought "Gates isn't stupid you know"

"You mean" Gates started to say but was interrupted by Beckett

"Yes I am pregnant. Castle is the father and it's lucky I didn't lose it today. The doctor said it was a narrow escape and I should need to keep calm from now on. For my sake as well as the babies" Beckett exclaimed angrily. Gates paused

"I don't think you will need to do that. You won't be going on any more stakeouts" Gates replied

"Good" Beckett nodded

"Because you're fired" Gates said "I can't have somebody else who won't take one for the team in response to taking care of somebody else. You can come back to collect your things but that is it" Turning Gates turned on her heel and walked out of the room not noticing Castle Esposito and Ryan standing outside

"Captain Gates" Castle started to say

"I think you have said enough Castle. Detective Ryan, Detective Esposito I would like to see you in my office tomorrow morning." Gates then walked down the corridor

"I better go and see Beckett" Castle started to say opening the room door but was interrupted by Ryan

"Castle. I just like to say congratulations. I mean this isn't the best time to receive this news but if you and Beckett are happy then I am happy for you too" Ryan shared a smile with the writer

"Thank you Ryan" Castle replied as he walked through Beckett`s room where she was lying in bed running an hand through her hair

"Hey" Castle smiled walking towards her and kissing her softly "Are you ok and is" he glanced to her who nodded

"Yeah" she nodded "Oh Castle I was so stupid going on that stakeout. But now no more. I guess you heard Gates" she rolled her eyes as Castle nodded "I probably would have walked anyway when It came time but now I will have to hand my gun and badge in" she gave a loud sigh as Castle placed an hand in hers

"As long as the baby is safe. And you too." Castle smiled as Beckett nodded knowing what he was talking about. She leant against his shoulder as Castle sat on the bed holding her hand

"Thanks Castle" Beckett smiled gratefully as he handed her a cup of coffee. Martha had gone out for the night leaving the pair alone. It had been a week since the collapse and the doctors had said that Beckett and the baby were well enough to leave the hospital and so Beckett had just been hanging out at the apartment while Castle went through the latter stages writing the latest Nikki Heat novel.

"So did you collect the last of your things?" Castle questioned Beckett, sitting beside her on the sofa who nodded

"Yeah I went in there yesterday while Gates was on her lunch hour Ryan and Espo send their love by the way" Beckett gave a contented grin to Castle who laughed "I suppose there isn't much I can do while the baby comes but when he or she does come I`m looking for a job straight away"

"Maybe Gates will have changed her mind by then" Castle replied. Beckett shook her head

"Somehow Captain Gates isn't the type of woman who changes her mind" she replied. Castle pondered and nodded

"Oh Kate" Castle glanced at his girlfriend who nodded "I have something I want to ask you. Would you…." He paused and Beckett looked mystified "Move in with me!" he finished

"What!" Beckett spluttered "Of course Castle I would" she grinned jumping up and hugging him

"Well it makes sense what with the baby plus you have mother and Alexis when she returns home from college" Castle grinned "And with you not working now it means I can see you anytime I want" he smirked lightly kissing her who kissed back

"Not too much though. You still have a half finished novel" Beckett replied

"That can wait" Castle smirked as he continued to kiss her as the pair rolled over onto the sofa until you couldn't see them anymore, only a flickering light

Next time

A few months pass and Castle and Beckett go for their first scan. However they are in for a rude awakening when Alexis arrives suddenly from college interrupting their spare time. Meanwhile Lanie and Esposito ponder Beckett`s resonation from the team

And another chapter done. The next chapter the time jumps a few months so I hope that is ok. Anyway I should have the next chapter done soon so keep your eyes open for that and thanks for the reviews I am getting so far.


	6. Baby names and scans

I do not own Castle or anything to do with it. That belongs to Andrew Marlowe and ABC

Onto to the next chapter. This has a bit of a time jump so I hope that is ok.

Always us

Chapter six: Baby names and scans

(It had been a few months since Gates had fired Beckett and since then she had been helping Castle get the nursery ready for the baby and trying to make sure that there wasn't any complications with the baby. Beckett wasn't happy about this as she wanted to keep her independence but agreed for the sake of their child. Today they would go for their first scan and if they wanted to find out the sex of the baby)

"Morning" Castle replied walking out of the bedroom they shared and handed Beckett a cup of coffee and also giving her a smile

"Excited for the scan today?" Beckett replied and Castle nodded sitting beside Beckett

"I can't wait to see the little peanut we have inside there" he grinned. Beckett shot him a look

"Peanut?" she quirked an eyebrow and Castle nodded

"I've been reading up and it says he or she will be the same size as a peanut now. So I decided to call it peanut until we know if it's a boy or a girl. Do we want to know?" Castle frowned

"I would" Beckett nodded "Then we can start making plans for its name. Also we can then paint the walls of the nursery. Martha said we should wait until we knew"

"Then we shall" Castle nodded gripping hold of one of Beckett`s hands "Oh before I forget Alexis is coming home at the end of this week from college for Christmas. She knows about us but not about the baby or you moving in"

"Castle I think you should tell her. I mean she is going to figure it out when she sees me. Alexis isn't stupid" Beckett replied glancing at her stomach which had gotten bigger and now formed a bump

"I will it's just we haven't had the right time" Castle frowned looking down at the ground "Either one of her college friends is there or she`s busy. I just want the timing to be perfect." He sighed. Beckett then leant across and embraced him

"I better get ready for the appointment" she replied. Beckett then walked across the room towards their bedroom and as she did so Castle glanced at her behind and smiled. He remembered when he could only do that in secret but now he could show everyone how much he liked her. Beckett then emerged from the bedroom and frowned at Castle

"Were you looking at my behind" she replied.

"Just admiring it" Castle grinned. "Being pregnant suits you" he said softly. Beckett frowned but she wasn't really angry. And in a way it turned her on a little. Grabbing the apartment keys Castle and Beckett left the apartment to go to the hospital

(Castle and Beckett sat in the hospital waiting room with a few other expected parents. A nurse popped her head around the door and smiled gently at the pair. They then walked into the room where a doctor sat with Beckett`s medical records

"Kate Beckett?" he glanced at Beckett who nodded "HI I`m Dr Johansson. I assume this is the father?" he glanced at Castle who nodded

"Richard Castle" he extended out a hand.

"Oh the famous writer" the doctor replied "I mean I haven't read any of your books but my wife. Big fan. She especially likes the relationship between Rook and Heat" he did a sideways glance towards the pair. Beckett then cleared her throat and the doctor smiled

"Why don't we see how your baby is doing then" he changed the subject as Beckett lay on the examining table as he put some cold jelly stuff on her stomach

"This might sting a little" he explained as Beckett shivered. "Now do you want to know the sex of the baby or not?"

"Yes" Castle nodded "We do" he replied

"Ok then I'll just be a minute while I get a picture up on the screen and then I'll be able to find out" Dr Johansson replied as a black and white picture popped up on the screen and then suddenly a grainy figure started to be shown. Castle gasped and grabbed hold of Becketts hand

"That`s our child" Castle whispered tears starting to form. Beckett couldn't see because she was still lying on the table but judging by Castle`s reaction it was a good one. Dr Johansson just smiled as he watched the pair and then moved up and down Beckett`s stomach to find the sex out

"And oh here we are. I can see that you are indeed expecting a boy" Dr Johansson smiled.

"Alexis will have a baby brother" Castle whispered "Kate we are having a boy" he whispered to his girlfriend who had a faint smile on her face

"You happy?" Dr Johansson glanced at the pair. Castle nodded still not letting go of Beckett`s hand

"I mean we would be anyway" Castle nodded "All we want is for him to be healthy"

"I can see as well that everything looks in good shape. So if you just go and ask for another appointment in say another month. Just to keep an eye on you" Dr Johansson smiled. Both Castle and Beckett thanked him as they exited the room and got another appointment.

"A boy" Castle whispered "I'll be able to do all the things with him that I couldn't with my father" he grinned

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone till we know for sure" Beckett replied. "Just to be sure" Castle glanced at Beckett but he knew she was right. They didn't want any more complications after what happened at the hideout and the pair walked to the car park in silence, Castle however couldn't keep the grin off his face

"What about Robin?" Castle suggested. Even though they had decided to not tell what sex the baby was yet didn't mean they couldn't talk in private about it. Martha had gone out so they had the apartment to themselves.

"Castle he will get teased. Batman and Robin?" Beckett crossed her arms "And I don't think we should call him Kevin or Javier either. I doubt Esposito or Ryan would be happy"

"What about" Castle nibbled his pencil

"And not Josh either or any of my other boyfriends Too many bad memories" Beckett shivered

"This is tough" Castle sighed "I didn't realise naming a baby would be so much hard work"

"Well I suppose we have a few months to decide on a name. But we want something special and a name that would mean something to both of us" Beckett replied. Castle nodded and walked across to lean next to Beckett on the sofa. The pair cuddled up next to one another but suddenly the door to the apartment flew open and Alexis stood there her eyes wide

"Alexis?" Castle replied startled "I thought you wasn't home for a week"

"Classes finished early so I thought I would surprise you and gran" Alexis replied "Is Detective Beckett living here now?. "She glanced at Beckett who nodded

"Wow you two work fast" Alexis commented. She then looked across at Beckett and noticed the baby bump and frowned "Are you two?" she glanced at her father and then at Beckett, but the looks on both faces told the story

"What you didn't think to tell me!" she snapped at Castle "A new baby brother or sister. I thought I would be the first to know!"

"Sweetie we haven't told everyone yet because we want everything to be ok. Only gran knows and she only found out by accident" Castle started to say as he brushed her sleeve but Alexis pulled away sharply.

"Leave me alone!" she exclaimed as she stormed upstairs to her room. Castle sighed as he sat back down next to Beckett who put an arm around him

"I know your right I should have told her but I wasn't expecting her home so soon" Castle groaned "And I don't know if she will forgive me for this. This is life changing news" he sighed as Beckett leant against him not quite knowing what to say. She didn't want to get between Castle and Alexis and play the wicked stepmother role so to speak it wasn't in her nature.

Next time

Another three months have passed and it's now time for Becketts baby shower. However Ryan rings her up from the precinct Gates has gone on a trip and left someone new in charge. Can she come with him just to be a lookout? Meanwhile Martha encourages Castle to make up with Alexis before the baby comes

Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry the wait was so long I went on holiday. Hopefully the wait won't be so long next time.


	7. Baby shower

I do not own Castle or anything to do with it. That belongs to Andrew Marlowe and ABC

Onto the next chapter. This is the second to last chapter so things are slowly coming to a head now. Hope you enjoy

Always us

Chapter seven: Baby shower

(It had been three months since Alexis found out about the baby and she had returned to college without making up with Castle. Martha had encouraged him to make up with her before the baby came but despite his pleas Alexis wouldn't budge. Today was Becket`s baby shower and she had invited Lanie, Jenny, Martha and a few other women who worked at the twelfth to come)

"So glad you could come Jenny" Beckett smiled at Ryan`s wife who gave a soft smile

"Well we invited you and Castle to our wedding it would only be fair if I came to your baby shower. Are you excited?" Jenny grinned and Beckett nodded placing one hand on her stomach

"I am Jenny" she replied "I mean at first I was scared but now the time is slowly coming me and Castle couldn't be more excited" Suddenly she noticed Lanie glancing at her from the other side of the room and she wondered what her best friend wanted)

"Just excuse me Jenny" she replied. Nodding Jenny smiled as Beckett crossed the room to speak to Lanie

"I just had a phone call from Ryan" Lanie replied "He said he wanted to speak to you"

"That`s strange" Beckett commented "I mean I haven't been at the station since Gates threw me out. So it can't be about a case"

"Well I`m only telling you" Lanie sat back and glanced at her best friend as she rubbed her belly deep in thought as Martha came up to the two women

"Who wants a picture" Martha smiled as she snapped a picture of the two women. Just as Martha left to take another picture Lanie`s phone rang again

"Hello" Lanie answered "Ryan hi. Yes she is here" "It's for you" she replied handing the phone to Beckett

"Hi Ryan" Beckett replied "Yes. Yes. Ok bye" Looking confused Beckett handed the phone back to Lanie

"So girl what did he want" Lanie smiled

"He wants to meet up with me tomorrow to discuss something" Beckett looked confused "Just me and nobody else" She gave a small shrug

"Be careful" Lanie warned her friend "This might be a trap"

"Lanie this is Ryan we are talking about" Beckett gave a small smile "I doubt this is anything too serious" But the look on her best friends face gave her concern and she nodded again "Ok I'll be careful" she replied as she glanced across the room to where Jenny was talking to Martha and she gave another small smile. It was good to see Jenny interacting with Castle`s family and she wondered if she should invite Jenny to the christening when the time came for him to be christened

"Hey Beckett" Ryan gave a grin as he noticed his old colleague walking towards him. "How`s the baby" he glanced at her bump

"Good. Kicking quite a lot now so I think he is ready to come out soon" Beckett gave a tired laugh as she sat opposite Ryan "Where is Gates" she said surprised

"That`s what I want to tell you" Ryan replied with a grin "She has gone away for a week and left somebody else in charge. So you can come back"

"Good" Beckett replied slowly as Ryan still had that grin on his face "Ryan I know when you are lying and I know you are keeping more from me" she replied as Ryan`s grin fell flat

"Ok there's more. Me and Esposito found a drugs gang that we have been chasing for months and months. However we both need to go inside the vault so we need someone outside to keep watch. And so I thought we could ask you" Beckett looked shocked

"Ryan `I`m eight months pregnant!" she exclaimed "And remember what happened last time we went on a stake out. I nearly lost the baby and there is no way I am doing that again!"

"We only want you to stay outside and keep watch. Me and Espo both know that last time was a mistake and we don't want you to lose the baby either. Just stay in the van and if anyone comes give us the warning signal. That`s all you need to do" Ryan replied as Beckett sighed. She knew it was risky but all she was doing is staying outside in a van. What harm could that do?

"Ok" she sighed placing one hand on her stomach "But I am not stepping one foot outside of that van. You got it!" she glared at her ex colleague who nodded

"Sure" he nodded as he wandered away to make a phone call to Esposito. Beckett glanced down at her belly and wondered if she was doing the right thing but the truth was she did miss the service and if Gates wasn't here, she wasn't sure if she would get another chance when the baby came. A few more minutes passed when Ryan came back

"Espo said he would meet us tomorrow at the vantage point. And don't say anything to either Lanie or Castle especially Castle. I`m sure they would talk you out of it" Ryan replied

"Ryan do I look stupid" Beckett quirked an eyebrow but knew he was right. Castle wouldn't want her to go on a stakeout again especially after what happened last time and especially so close to the baby`s birth as well. But truth be told Beckett missed her independence and she just wanted to go out on one last heist , She just hoped she didn't regret it as she shot one final look towards Ryan before heading out of the twelfth back to Castle`s apartment and to her new found comforts

(Beckett sat in the car outside the house that Ryan and Esposito had gone in for the drugs raid. She had told Castle she was just popping out for a few hours but he seemed preoccupied with Alexis so he didn't really listen to Beckett. She sat silent then all of a sudden she felt a twinge)

"Ow" she muttered but decided to just ignore it. The doctors had said she would get contractions every so often. However she felt another one and she wasn't 100% sure. Then she felt another one and this time she was sure something was wrong. Reaching for her cellphone and groaning everytime a contraction started she dialled Ryan`s number and all of a sudden he ran out of the house

"What`s wrong" he said concerned as Beckett gritted her teeth

"I- think- the –baby-is coming" Beckett hissed as Ryan`s eyes widened.

"Look Esposito is sorting the drug dealers out. I'll take you to the hospital and ill ring Castle from there. He needs to know Kate" he muttered to his friend who nodded gripping the front seat of the car. He gave one look to Esposito who was leading the drug dealers out and from the look on his friends face knew something was wrong. Ryan jumped into the car and with a screaming Beckett by his side drove away leaving Esposito and the drug dealers alone

"Lanie its Ryan" Ryan started to say as he stood outside the hospital. Beckett had been wheeled in and she was fine for now just in a lot of pain the doctors said "Look Beckett`s s gone into labour. I need you to ring Castle up and tell him"

"So soon" Lanie said surprised

"Only a month to go Lanie it's not that soon. Beside I think this baby wants to come sooner than later" Ryan replied "So will you PLEASE tell Castle" he stressed the please

"Of course I will What do you think" Lanie huffed as she hung up and Ryan stared at the phone. He then walked back into the hospital back to the ward where Kate was on

"Miss Beckett is stable in labour" the doctor informed Ryan who breathed a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Lanie rung Castle up however his cellphone was switched off so she left a message

"Writer boy its Lanie here. I had a message from Ryan to say Becketts gone into labour and I think if you want to see your son born you better get here quick sharpish. I'll try again later" she sighed as she hung up and placed her phone on her coffee table. She just hoped that Castle would get there in time

Next time

It's a race against time for Castle as he races to see the birth of his son. Meanwhile Gates has a change of heart and Ryan starts to feel guilty over the drugs raid

And there you go. I`m going on vacation tomorrow so won't be updating for over a week. But when I do it will be the last chapter.


	8. the birth

I do not own Castle or anything to do with it. That belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe

So guys this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Always us

Chapter eight: The birth

(Ryan tapped his foot against the bench as he sat mulling over a cup of hot coffee. It had been just over half an hour since he had rung Lanie to inform Castle that Beckett was in labour but nobody had told him anything new. However he noticed a young doctor walking towards him)

"Detective Ryan?" he glanced at Ryan and Ryan nodded "Can you come with me please". Nodding Ryan looked confused but did as the doctor told him. He took Ryan to a room where an older gentleman was sat writing things down

"Hi I`m Dr Daniels." He replied shaking Ryan`s hand as Ryan sat down "The young woman you brought in Kate Beckett is comfortable in labour but we have just run a few tests just to be sure"

"What sort of tests" Ryan replied panicking slightly

"Just because she is one month from the due date that the baby isn't underweight or would have anything that would endanger it. Normal things like that" the doctor replied with a smile "You can go now" Rolling his eyes Ryan left the office and settled back to where he was sat beforehand. His phone then started to vibrate and Ryan headed to the door so he could get a signal

"Hello?" he answered

"Ryan its Captain Gates here. I have just come back early and no one is here. Esposito is but you aren't and neither is Lanie. So I would like to know what is going on with my team" Ryan stopped and thought then realised that Gates needed to know the truth

"Me and Esposito needed some help so we asked Beckett. During the investigation Beckett went into labour and that is where I am. However I don't know where Lanie is but I assume she is looking for Castle somewhere. I asked her to ring him up about Beckett" Ryan stopped talking and waited for the outburst that was to come

"I see" Gates nodded "Well just stay where you are Detective Ryan and if you have any news about the baby please inform me"

"Yes mam" Ryan nodded as he hung up his cell phone and placed it back in his pocket. Meanwhile back at the twelfth Gates knew what she had to do. Walking out of her office she glanced at Esposito

"Detective Esposito just keep an eye on things. I`m just going to sort a problem out" Gates called out as she strode out of the twelfth. She didn't want to tell Esposito she was going to see Beckett and try to smooth things over for the baby. She had a reputation she needed to take care off and she gave a smile as she got into the elevator of the twelfth

"Darling I don't understand how this crib can be so heavy" Martha frowned as she picked the heavy item up along with Castle

"Look mother if you don't want to carry it then that's ok" Castle grinned as Martha gave her son a disapproving look

"And have Beckett carry it in her condition. No I'll be fine just need a bit of extra time that's all" Castle grinned as he stepped back but noticed a bleeping sound coming from his pocket. Frowning he got his cellphone out and glanced at the screen

"A message" he replied pressing the answer phone button and listening to the message Lanie had sent. A few minutes passed before he put the phone down

"Kate`s in labour" he replied "I better go and see her before she gives birth to my son. Half an hour ago Lanie sent that!" he exclaimed

"Oh my I`m going to be a grandmother again!" Martha replied running around the nursery "Wait do I look ok do I not have too many wrinkles" she frowned peering at herself using an pocket mirror she had found

"You look fine mom" Castle replied before getting his jacket and running to the door as he headed down the stairs he dialled Lanie again

"Lanie I`m outside. Where are you" he started to panic but smiled to himself when he saw Beckett's best friend standing outside the apartment building

"Writer boy it took you long enough to get my message. Now we better go before Beckett had your child" Nodding Castle got into the cab Lanie had halted and the cab sped off at a pace.

"What took you so long?" Ryan exclaimed as Castle and Lanie arrived at the hospital

"Writer boy here didn't pick up on my message" Lanie crossed her arms as Castle flew down the corridor looking for the room Beckett was in.

"Excuse me" Castle stopped one of the doctors "I'm looking for Kate Beckett she`s my girlfriend and she's been admitted into labour"

"You're just in luck. I`m one of the doctors with her" the doctor smiled as he and Castle entered the room that Beckett was in. She looked in some discomfort but smiled when she saw Castle

"Ryan and Lanie told me everything" Castle replied kissing her hand "But I`m here now"

"Kate I think it's time" the nurse smiled at Beckett as she nodded pushing hard. She continued to push until one final push received a crying sound and Beckett collapsed onto the bed

"Kate look he`s here. Our baby boy" Castle said almost tearfully as Beckett gave a soft smile tired but proud of what she had done. A few moments passed as the nurses washed him and wrapped him up in a blanket before passing him across to Castle who stared proudly at his son

"Do you want to let your friends know you have had the baby?" the nurse glanced at Castle and Beckett who nodded

"But tell them to come back later" Castle added. The nurse nodded as she left the room leaving Castle and Beckett alone with their new baby.

(It had been a few hours since the birth of their son but all Beckett and Castle wanted to do was just rest until Ryan Esposito and the rest of the team arrived to see them. And they hadn't decided on a name yet. However there was a sharp knock on the door and Martha popped her nose in with a balloon)

"He looks so sweet!" Martha exclaimed as she glanced at her grandson

"Mom I'll just place that over here" Castle replied as he took the balloon and Martha took a hold of her sleeping grandson. Another knock came and Ryan Esposito and Lanie arrived with a card and another balloon.

"Hey guys" Beckett grinned as Lanie gave her friend an hug while Ryan stood at the door looking sheepish "Hey Ryan what`s wrong" Beckett looked concerned

"Just about the drugs raid" Ryan replied. Castle had paid for a private room so no doctors or nurses were listening in "If you had lost him I don't know what I would have done" Ryan replied as Lanie, who had took the baby from Martha shook her head

"Ryan I know you made a mistake but the main thing is that you have learnt from it". Beckett smiled as she leant over and gave Ryan a small hug. Esposito then glanced at the baby and then at Lanie holding it and also gave a small smile to Beckett

"You haven't thought about having kids Espo" Beckett teased her friend who started to go red. Laughter filled the room but then stopped as there was another knock at the door and Gates stepped inside the room with a card and a small teddy bear.

"S-She came while you were having the baby" Ryan replied "She wanted to say sorry"

"Becket t I know what I did was wrong. I came to apologise and also to ask if you wanted to come back on the team then you are welcome to." Gates glanced at Beckett

"Being off the team I thought I would miss it but really I haven't. Also I want to spend some time with my son so thanks but I won't be rejoining the twelfth. However if you want to stay then you may" Beckett smiled. Gates nodded

"I've just thought of a name" Castle said out loud as he whispered it to Beckett who nodded smiling.

"Nicolas Castle" she replied as the rest of the team gave fond smiles to one another as Lanie passed Nicolas to Beckett who rocked him in her arms Castle by her side.

And there you go. I would like to thank anyone who has favourited it followed it or reviewed it. Hopefully I will carry on writing Castle fanfics but who knows. I have enjoyed it that's for sure and hopefully there will be many more to come including during the hiatus of Castle.


End file.
